Reia's Friend-Turned-Enemy
Some time later, Reia felt a dark energy within a field not far from them. She rushed towards the energy and found her friend-turned-enemy himself. Reia: Why now? ???: You and I are two sides of the same coin. Light and darkness. Reia: I could've saved you from Towa! ???: And what did you do instead? Reia: ..Nothing. I was afraid. ???: Fear is a weakness. I taught you that much. Reia: I won't let you hurt anyone, Hatchet. Hatchet: Hmph.. Still carrying the mantle, I see. I rather see you suffer as I have suffered. Reia: Pride is an enemy's downfall, even yours. I already told you before. Hatchet: No matter how many of you attack, the result's the same. You can't win. - Reia seemed confused when Kiva and some others came to Reia's aid. Kiva: Reia! Reia: Stay back! Hatchet: Suggesting one-on-one? Sympathetic hypocrite. Kiva: Hatchet, you better take that back! Reia: Kiva, stop. This is exactly what he wants- Attacking him all at once. It's a trap. Kiva: Well, I know it's a trap. It's just that... Reia: I know. Send the rest. Kiva: What are you going to do? Reia: We attack... - Reia then transformed into a Super Saiyan and walked towards Hatchet. Reia: One at a time. - Kiva then walked back as the two clashed. Neither one has land a hit until the rest of the gang caught up. Kiva nodded and decided to help Reia anyway, but Hatchet easily gets the upper hand, until Qwark stepped in and landed a hit on Hatchet. Hatchet: So, the true captain returns.. Qwark: Believe it, toasterhead! Kiva: Good job, Qwark! Reia: Behind you! - Hatchet grabbed Qwark's neck and strangled him with one hand. Hatchet: I gave you one job and yet, you did nothing. - Hatchet summoned his Keyblade to finish Qwark, but Kiva saved his life by throwing hers against him. Hatchet blocked the attack and it moved back to Kiva's hand. Hatchet: You can't keep protecting this mole forever. Kiva: What are you talking about, Hatchet? Hatchet: I know every hero's weakness and pressure points. And Qwark here is the mole of your rebellion's downfall. The way I see it, after I destroy the rebellion, I can do whatever I want. Kiva: That's not going to happen, Hatchet. Reia: What do you mean 'mole to our downfall'? Hatchet: Who do you think wants fame and glory above all else? Qwark: But.. You said.. You won't hurt them.. Hatchet: You agreed to let me 'show them an error of a hero's respect'. I didn't say there will be casualties. You should've paid attention more than you should. Kiva: Hatchet, leave Qwark alone! Just because he's a mole, doesn't make him a bad guy. Even though he maybe not be that bright, but still Qwark is who he is himself. Hatchet: Teaming up with Drek and framing them for the Protopet scheme are a start, but in truth, he is an anti-hero, an exile to the public eye across three galaxies. I rather add him as a vessel, then you won't have any more mistakes he might cause on his own. - Having enough words, Qwark counter attacked him, but Hatchet slams him down hard. Hatchet: You should've known your place, trash! Kiva: *summons her Keyblade* That's enough, Hatchet!! Hatchet: You wish to join him? So be it. - Hatchet threw Qwark at Kiva, but X-23 saved them by blocking the impact and put Qwark down safely. Hatchet: I shall take my time...tearing you apart...one...by...one. X-23: We won't be broken so easily. Hatchet: Not from the way I seen it. I know how far you can be broken from the inside. Heart, emotion.. So many fears, so little time.. Kiva: There will be darkness, sometimes.. But light will always shine. - Hatchet raised his Keyblade, ready to attack both Kiva and X-23. Hatchet: Why resist the darkness? You would've been an asset for the Dark Organization. Kiva: Well, forget it! - Kiva fought against Hatchet, but she is overwhelmed until X-23 backed her up. The two fight side by side, but Qwark got back up and did heavy damage to Hatchet. Raine: The strategy is working well. Reia: Wait.. Oh no! - Hatchet is forced to use a mind control spell, until Reia interrupted him and forced him down as the one-on-one fight continued on in the skies. Kiva: Oh gosh... This is intense... X-23: Yeah, he's tough... Raine: Even if we managed to slow him down, he'll win. - Suddenly, Kiva had an idea- To use a gravity spell on Hatchet. Kiva: Looks like I have to use the gravity spell. Genis: Think that would work on him? Raine: Worth a shot. Presea, boost her up. - Presea nodded and throws Kiva up high. During the clash, Kiva cast her gravity spell and Hatchet seems to have a struggle against it. Hatchet: What? What...is this? - The spell worked as Hatchet came crashing down, but the fight is far from over. Qwark: Tag him! - Qwark charged and holds Hatchet down. Genis: Something is not right about that strategy. Kiva: Qwark, what are you doing!? Qwark: What is it look like I'm doing? Someone give me a hand! - Enraged, Hatchet used a nerve shockwave to stun the entire team, except Kiva and a few others. Hatchet: Cooperate, Qwark..and you just might survive..within my will. - Also enraged, Kiva finally decided to go full power. Category:Scenes